


Allenamenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un allenamento tra Tenshinan e Jiaozi.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Tensinhan/ JiaoziPrompt: AllenamentoLanciata da Andrea Ventura (Aven90 su efp)





	Allenamenti

Allenamenti

Tensinhan unì i pollici, strinse le altre dita e mise le mani a forma di triangolo. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese accanto a una vena che gli pulsava sulla fronte pelata, i tre occhi si arrossarono. Gonfiò il petto facendo tremare la stoffa verde del vestito, allungò le braccia e lanciò l’attacco. Il fascio di luce giallo passò accanto Jiaozi e colpì una montagna di roccia rossa che esplose.

“Attento, potevi colpirmi” disse con voce trillante. Strinse i pugni e sbuffò.

Ten ridacchiò e strinse la fascia rossa che gli teneva i pantaloni.

“Scusa” sussurrò. Si avvicinò, guardò il migliore amico atterrare. Jaozi rimise il cappello nero con il ponpon rosso sopra l’unico capello e sbuffò.

“Guarda il lato positivo, ora posso lanciare quest’attacco senza morire” disse Tensinhan. Avanzò e raggiunse maglietta bianca appoggiata su una roccia. I grandi occhi di Jiaozi divennero liquidi e le iridi nere gli brillarono. Sorrise, facendo tremare le guance rosse sul viso bianco.

“Perché resterai il migliore che conosco” disse.


End file.
